


RICHARD U BIG DOOF

by Queertrees



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queertrees/pseuds/Queertrees





	RICHARD U BIG DOOF

STOP READING MY FANFIC ITS NOT FOR PPL I KNOW IN REAL LIFE

ALSO U HAVE THE BEST BUTT

I LOVE U


End file.
